The Unknown Dragoon
by Kitten1984
Summary: Just an average guy, who enters the world of Endiness. His fate, unknown, but tied to Dart & Co. Also a little YuGiOh crossover. Rated PG 13 for violence. Please read and review.....
1. A New World

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except David.

* * *

Intro: I am David Matts. What I am about to write down, you can only dream of. Or perhaps it is your worst nightmare. For me it was the strangest, scariest, most beautiful experience ever.

I'll start by telling you a little about myself. I'm just your average no nonsense guy. At the time I must have been 21. I had always been fascinated by legends of old times(think King Arthur and his knights of the round table). I had even managed to get my hands on two authentic daggers and in my free time I practiced in a forest near my house. And I had created a belt so I could wear them everywhere I went after work.

The only strange thing was how I actually got the daggers. They came with the mail in an old box and with a note: 'Take care of these for one day they will come in handy.' There was no sender mentioned.

I should have known something weird was going on, but in my excitement I thought nothing more of the note and continued life, but now I used every free moment to practise.

Until that fateful day two months later……

It was in the late afternoon and I was in the forest practising my moves. I had a dagger in each hand and with my left I thrust forward, spun and thrived the right in the back of my 'enemy'.

"Double Take," I whispered.

I assumed my begin stance and began my next move. Suddenly I was hit hard in the back, I doubled over, gasping for air. Then the same person kicked my legs out from under me. I fell down on my side, still trying to catch my breath. Breathing heavily I looked up as my attacker now stood over me. The impact had made my vision blurred. I could only make out the sun reflecting on what looked like a sword.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up I was still in the forest. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for my pounding headache. I sat up and waited for my eyes to focus as I was still a bit dizzy. That was when I noticed the huge difference in clothes. Instead of my usual black sleeveless t-shirt, I was now clad in black armour and black gloves decorated with silver tribal markings. I still wore my jeans, but instead of my sneakers I wore some kind of medieval boots. Around my waist I wore a broad leather belt, broken up with chain links and two sheaths. Astounded I rose and admired my new outfit. 

"Hell yeah, this looks good," I said in approval.

A few meters further I saw something glittering. I went over and found my daggers lying in the grass, picked them up and sheathed them. I then took a moment to survey my surroundings. It looked like the forest near my house, but as I looked around and around I couldn't make out any houses in the distance, which would have been the case in my own forest. I did see what looked like a path and decided to go down it, to find out where I was.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Well. First chapter up. This is my first go at this and I hope I will do ok. Just review and let me know.


	2. Small Problem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except David.

* * *

After a while I left the forest behind me and reached a prairie, but unlike Africa this prairie did not contain elephants, giraffes or lions. It was home to some strange animals, like a huge mole, which would me attack from a mole mount and underground, and a big bee, which tried to sting me, but hit the armoured plate, allowing me to stab it dead. Twice I was stormed by a kiwi like bird and I was definitely glad I had spent each free hour practising.

I continued my way until I came up to a small shack. There was a strange horse like animal standing in a fenced part, where there was a patch of normal grass and a water barge. The shack looked deserted and I wondered who was taking care of the horse.

Seeing as it was getting dark, I decided to spend the night in the shack and the next day think about the horse. But that night I could hardly get any sleep at all. I kept wondering where I was, why I hadn't seen one single person and what was with the animals. Maybe I had crossed time, were all the humans dead and animals had taken over the earth. That still didn't explain how I got here and why my clothes changed. If anything armour belonged to medieval times.

Finally I fell asleep tired of the day and most of all, tired of thinking so long.

The next morning I woke up to the sunbeam which shone trough an opening. I stretched and got up, a little stiff from sleeping on the wood. I went outside and breathed in the morning air. It smelled so clean, so unlike back home. I looked at the horse, which whinnied at me and walked over to him. I stroked his head and neck and the horse seemed to like it.

"Well seeing as we are both alone, we can keep each other company," I said and opened the gate, leading the horse out.

He definitely liked me as he didn't even attempt to make a run for it. So I was on my way again, this time together with an animal. We walked down the path and came to a river with a tree for a bridge. I carefully crossed and the horse followed, tough unsteady. I led the horse by speaking to him and we got to the other side. And again an animal came at me. This time it was some sort of mantis. I executed the move I practised, shouting "Double Take!" as my daggers buried themselves in the mantis' head and back. It dropped dead and I beckoned the horse to follow me.

I was still so amazed by the animal. He trusted me to the fullest and I decided to give him a name. I slowed my pace until I was walking next to him. "Well, what do you think I name you? I can't just call you 'horse' all the time." I caressed him on the neck and gave him a scratch behind his ear. "How about 'Quint'?" The horse whinnied and breezed. "Well, you like that one. Fine, Quint it is then."

* * *

As I was talking to Quint, we had reached some sort of cave and I could see, this was going to be difficult for a horse to go through. However, he passed me and easily walked over the slippery stones. I then noticed he had four-toe hooves, like a prehistorical ancestor of the horses I knew back home. I followed Quint as we ventured deeper inside the cave. Suddenly I heard someone talking. Could it be? Where there humans in this time, place, whatever?

I gestured Quint to be silent and stay where he was as I closed in on the voices. I could make out two men's voice and a girl's. As I cautiously looked around the corner, I indeed saw two men and a girl. Both men had blond hair, but one was clad in crimson armour, left arm covered in armour, a red bandana and he carried a huge sword. The other man wore green clothing, silver armour and had a spear. The girl had brown hair, wore white shorts and white shirt and carried bow and arrows.

"My mom and I aren't like that. Every time I go back to Bale, she welcomes me with the same smile." He looked at the other two, then his tone changed to embarrassment. "Wh, What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, but we should go further. Your mother is waiting for you, right?" The man in crimson started off.

"You're right." The man in green and the girl followed.

I decided to follow them and gestured at Quint who followed me. Bale sounded like a city and a city meant people, maybe people who knew what had happened to me. We were walking for some time, when suddenly the three stopped and drew their weapons. "There is something there," the man in crimson said.

I could hear trembling and in the distance I saw a wormlike creature coming towards them. It turned out to be a enormous worm and immediately it went for Dart. I charged forward, thrived my daggers in the huge head, then kicked it, back flipped and thrived my daggers into the creatures jaw. "Spinning Crush!" The worm didn't even rise to full length and dropped down.

Amazed the others looked at me. "Who are you?" the man in green asked.

"David Matts," I said and beckoned at Quint, who came out of hiding. "That's Quint."

"That's the horse from the prairie," the girl said. She walked over to Quint, but after a few steps, the worm abruptly reared up and lunged at her. Quint whinnied, making her turn around, but before anyone could do something to save her, a strange light came from her forehead and disintegrated the creature.

"My god, what was that?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't know," the girl said frightened. She sat down on the ground and cried. Obviously she was just as shocked as the others were.

"Some introduction," the man in crimson said. He kneeled down beside her, but looked at me. "I'm Dart Feld, this is Shana from Seles and he is Lavitz Slambert from Bale."

I nodded. "Pleasure. Could you please tell me where I am?"

Lavitz stared at me, but started explaining anyhow. "You are in the limestone cave, north of Serdio. This is the only safe way to get to Bale, the royal city."

"Would you mind if me and my horse travel with you? I don't know anything here, arrived yesterday, you see. And when we get to Bale, I will decide what I'm going to do then." I decided not to tell them, where I really came from until I knew more of this place.

They allowed me to travel with them, although they were somewhat surprised that I didn't ride Quint. I just said that my feet were fine and I didn't want to be carried. That was enough for them.

* * *

We arrived in Bale and again I was astounded. The city was beautiful and it looked like it could have come from medieval times.

_Okay, I definitely travelled trough time,_ I thought to myself. The others went of to the castle and asked me to come along. Lavitz even offered Quint to be taken care of by the king's stable boys. I went with them and left Quint in the caring hands of the stable boy present, then went inside the castle. And that castle had stairs, oh boy. We had to go up three, to reach the throne room.

The king, a young blond haired man rose up from it's throne as soon as we kneeled before him.

"I am the head of the First Knighthood, Lavitz Slambert. I am back from the field."

"Stop it, Lavitz. Just get up." The king walked over to Lavitz. "I'm just glad you are safe."

"Albert, it's more than I deserve," Lavitz said.

"I heard of your disappearance and the destruction of your unit. Where have you been?"

"In Hellena," was the knight's short answer.

"What….Hellena…." King Albert returned to his throne and lowered himself in the chair.

"However, thanks to Dart Feld here we were able to save Shana and escape Hellena." Lavitz paused, then turned his gaze to me. "This is David Matts. He helped us defeat the Guardian of the Cave."

"Well, I owe you people thanks. In gratitude, ask me anything."

I thought for a minute then decided I should ask more about this world. "Your Majesty, I would like to know more of this place. You see, as I told Lavitz, Dart and Shana I arrived here yesterday. Not from another country, but I think from a world across space and time."

As I had expected, everybody stared at me, shocked. However, the king's advisor, a man in black cape, just looked at me and left the room. I frowned.

"Minister Noish, maybe…you could answer him," King Albert said, and I knew he felt uncomfortable at my presence. Why wouldn't he be? I just told him my suspicions about what I think had happened.

Minister Noish came forward and inquiring looked at me. "Well, this is a strange thing to have happened. However, I did hear about something like this in a legend. It is said that a long time ago a man came from another world and changed the history of Endiness. But that is the extent of my knowledge."

"I guess I will have to find out myself along the way then," I said, disappointed. I bowed at King Albert then left the throne room. I went down the many stairs, to the stables where a brushed and washed Quint stood. He whinnied at me. I stroked his mane and caressed his neck. "Well boy, you look really good now. I didn't find out anything here, so we'll be on our way huh?" Quint pushed his muzzle in my hand. I took him by his halter and led him out of the stables. If I were to find out what had happened and why, I would need food for me and Quint. So I went into town and asked around about the best way to get around when travelling. I was directed to a potions shop, not far from the entrance to Bale. I wanted to go in, but I suddenly realised that there was just one problem…..I didn't carry any money on me. How stupid. Maybe I should have stayed with Dart and the others, but I wouldn't expect them to help me, seeing as what I had revealed in the castle. I stopped my pace and looked back at the beautiful castle.

I sighed and looked at Quint. "Sorry boy, but I have a big problem."

There I was in the middle of Bale, without money, food or medicine, with only Quint at my side.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Well another chapter up. Just let me know how I'm doing. If it's bad, don't be to hard on me, please (beg, beg). One note on the horse. I hated in the game, that I had to leave it there seeing as there was no-one to care for it. Very sad…


	3. Hoax

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except David Matts

* * *

I sat by the fountain in the middle of Bale square and let Quint drink a little. I felt sorry for him. He ended up from a lonely patch in the prairie to being with someone who couldn't even give him decent food. I was pissed, real pissed. I cursed the one who had sent me here, nothing but confusion and misery. I was sure to let him or her know that if I found out who it was. Quint must have felt I was feeling miserable, because he breezed, blowing my hair up. 

I looked at him and he pushed his muzzle against me. "Maybe I should take you to the castle. They do have the means to care for you. I don't care if I'm having difficulties, but for you…." Quint whinnied and reared up, stomping the ground. The people looked at him and me. I was about to lead Quint away, when suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"David!" I turned and saw Shana running towards me. Quint noticed her too and calmed down. She reached us and stopped. "Please…..don't leave……like that," she panted.

"But I thought you guys would think me weird. The king sure looked anxious."

"The news just took us by surprise. Please, you're new here. Travel with us. We're the only people you know." She looked at me with caring eyes. It was that moment that I knew Shana and I were going to be close friends. She barely knew me and still she came after me and even asked me to tag along with her and her companions.

"Do Dart and Lavitz think the same way?" I had noticed the two in the distance. Shana turned around.

"O don't worry," she said and waved at them. "I found him!"

The two men accelerated their pace and reached us. "I'm glad you did," Dart said. He looked at me. "So, are you coming with us? Your skill with daggers is impressive and we could us another warrior. Along the way, we'll try to find out what has happened to you."

I looked at Quint then turned back and nodded. "Okay, I'll come along, but what did you mean by 'another warrior'?"

Lavitz folded his arms. "We are heading to Hoax to support the knighthood there. Sandora might attack in the company of a dragon."

If humans didn't have joints, my jaw would have certainly dropped to the ground. "Did you say 'dragon'?"

"It's said to only exist in legend, but our enemies plan to use it on the offense." Lavitz explained to me that for 20 years, Serdio had been split up. King Albert ruled the north, the Duchy Of Basil, and Emperor Doel, who was also the king's uncle, ruled the south, Sandora. There was a truce, but it was recently broken because of the dragon. The legendary monster added weight to Sandora and broke the balance of power. I was shocked. They expected humans with simple armour to repel a dragon? If this dragon was anything like the ones in the legends I had heard of back home, we'd probably loose. One question also kept buzzing in my head. Was it even possible to control a dragon?

* * *

Still pondering on this we made a stop at Lavitz's house. We were greeted warmly by his mother and invited for dinner. She and Shana would cook a meal and she allowed me to take care of Quint in the stable behind the house. After I had fed and brushed him, Shana called us to dinner. 

The first food I tasted had tasted in two days and it was delicious. I was the only one of the guys to compliment her on this and her cheeks turned bright red. I could see she was not used to receiving a compliment. After dinner we sat in the living room and I found out more about my new friends.

Dart and Shana knew each other since they were little and he seemed to think of her as a baby sister. When he was 18 Dart started a journey to bring some closure to his past. The village where he was born had been destroyed and his parents were killed by something they called 'The Black Monster'. Dart had hoped to find it or any info about it.

But now he was more intent on finding out why Shana was kidnapped about three weeks earlier by Sandora.

We spent the night at Lavitz's and the next morning we were up bright and early. Seeing as it was going to be dangerous in Hoax I decided to ask Lavitz's mother a favour. I found her in the kitchen preparing food for along the way.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Slambert." She turned around, giving me a warm smile. "I was wondering if I could leave my horse here? The journey is going to be rough on him I think." I decided not to tell her too much on what we were going to do. Lavitz hadn't told her about Hellena and I could see why. She was soooo worried about her 'little' boy.

"O that's quite all right, dear. My neighbour's little girl loves horses. She'll take good care of him."

"Thank you very much." I left the kitchen almost bumping into Lavitz. "Sorry."

"I'm going to get the food packages and then we're leaving. Shana and Dart are outside all ready." He went inside the kitchen and I made my way to the front door. Outside Dart and Shana were standing by the well.

Not long after Lavitz came out and we could head off to Hoax.

* * *

It took three days to get there and along the way we were occasionally attacked by the animals, who saw us a free lunch. But I finally got the chance to see Dart, Lavitz and Shana handle their weapons. 

After seeing what they could do, I decided I should never argue with them. Dart was an expert swordsman, Lavitz gracefully wielded his spear, but was a killer with it and Shana could shoot a bloodsucking bat when we didn't even see it was coming to attack us. I found out that my skill with the daggers, needed some perfection as Dart or Lavitz had to save my butt, more than once. I was getting more and more nervous as we approached Hoax. Would I even be of use in a battle against soldiers, let alone a dragon? Wouldn't I have trouble attacking or for that matter killing a man?

These questions still spooked me as we entered Hoax.

Hoax didn't even look like town, more like a fortress and it was bustling with knights. The civilian population was most likely in the church, according to Lavitz or barricaded inside their own houses. They didn't dare go outside. We went inside a large building in the middle of Hoax. There we were greeted by Kaiser, head of this operation. He greeted Lavitz and uttered condolences for the loss of Lavitz's knighthood. After being introduced, Kaiser stationed me, Dart and Lavitz at the wall. Shana was left in the kitchen to prepare food. She had become quite fond of showing off her cooking skills and I was glad too. On the way to Hoax Dart had 'treated' us a grilled piece of thick meat and to be quite honest, I detested the taste of it. I really wanted to have a meal cooked by Shana again.

Later that day, Dart, Lavitz and I stood on the wall we were going to guard. I enjoyed the view of the forest. Having the forest close to me, was like being home, where I would often stand in my room looking out over 'my' forest. Again I cursed the one who had brought me here. Sure I had found nice friends, but this battling for your life all the time was exhausting. If it weren't for the situation we were in I would have gladly gone home.

* * *

As it turned dark, Dart loosened up a bit and sat back. "It's a nice quiet night tonight. If there's going to be any raid by the dragon, we can tell." I could hear what he was aiming at. 

"Why is that?" Lavitz asked. He had his spear grasped firmly, ready for anything.

"Listen," I said and looked out over the forest. In the distance we could hear a few owls hooting. I glanced at Lavitz and saw his muscles relaxing.

This moment of peace didn't last long as the owls suddenly flew off and from the other side of Hoax we could hear screaming. "The Sandorans!"

The sound of swords clashing, arrows flying and men screaming. Kaiser ran out of headquarters shouting orders to his men. "Fortify the gate! Hold them back!"

Dart and Lavitz immediately came into action, running down and attacking Sandorans who had climbed over the walls. I was left a little stunned, but I soon found myself and grabbed my daggers. I went down after them when suddenly a Sandoran jumped the wall and took out a knight.

"Weak…" he muttered. I ran back up and took him head on. That was stupid. He countered me and slammed me down.

Dart came running and executed a right to left slash on the Sandoran. "Double Slash!" He then shouted at me. "Clear your head, think only of your training!" The Sandoran took his opportunity and wrapped a chain around Dart and swung him down. He landed hard, but to my surprise got up.

I felt anger, rage and looked at the Sandoran, who was injured slightly by Dart's attack. "Bastard!" I screamed and stormed at my enemy. I stabbed one dagger in his leg, put my foot on it, somersaulted over the Sandoran, grabbed him and slashed his neck with my other dagger. He slumped forward, blood covering the stones. "Grasp of Death," I whispered and ran off, pulling my dagger out of his leg along the way.

Dart was at the bottom executing a slash down, then kicked his enemy back and slashed upwards. "Burning Rush!" The soldier dropped dead, an enormous gash on his chest.

Another sandora came running to us, but I charged him and thrived both my daggers into his chest, grabbed his head and broke his neck. Before he fell down though, I had pulled my daggers out of him. "Hard Twist!"

"It looks like you're fending all right for yourself," Lavitz said as he ran towards us. A sandora jumped in front of him and swung a feeble attack at the knight. Lavitz stabbed him, swiped up, spun the cane above his head, then slashed down. "Spinning Cane!" He then continued his path towards us.

There the three of us stood then, back to back, defending Hoax. After killing the Sandoran on the wall and soldier I only thought of defending Hoax and my friends. No one would be allowed to harm them. By now Lavitz and I had even devised a double attack, while fighting. Two sandoran soldiers came running, swords high. Lavitz embedded his spear in the ground, grabbed it firmly then pulled up and spun around, kicking the two firmly, causing them to stagger backwards. He landed on his feet, took the spear out the ground, allowing me to step up and jump towards them. As I did I held my daggers out and slashed their necks. I held out my hands, rolled then got up on my feet. Still bleeding heavily, the soldiers dropped dead. "Twin Assault!" we shouted triumphantly at our newly devised move.

"G..giganto!" The shouting knight caused us to storm to the other end of Hoax, where a huge giant with an even enormous axe, killed two knights with one swipe of his axe.

Lavitz charged the giant with a war cry, but he just picked up the brave knight like a leave and swung him away. Dart and I charged him as well, but to no avail. The Giganto's enormous elbow and my chin met each other and I heard a crack as I fell back. Dart also met a sad fate. The Giganto separated the young man and his sword, smashed Dart to the ground and held his axe high, ready to strike.

Then suddenly, like a star falling, a woman swooped down from above, her rapier clashing with the axe. She wore strange armour and had weird wings on her back. She flew off, then lowered in front of Dart. "Wake up, Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon!"

The stone that was left to Dart by his father, suddenly shone a bright red and within a minute the young man was engulfed with the light. The light turned to flame and as a raging fire, Dart attacked the Giganto with great force, leaving the giant flying towards a wall and crashing into it.

Lavitz and I slowly got up, me feeling an enormous pain in my jaw. The flame subsided and there was Dart, standing in the same armour as the woman, with the same kind of wings. However, her armour was black and Dart's was red. "What the hell…..?" Dart examined his armour, when suddenly the woman jumped down beside us.

It was that moment my emotions chose to take me. The kills I had made. The sight of the woman in armour and Dart's transformation. That and the excruciating pain I had in my face, caused me to pass out, trembling and sweating……..

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here you go. Another chapter. A little more fighting in here. I hope the move Lavitz and David do is described as good as I saw it in my head. Anyway keep reading and reviewing. 


	4. Seventh Fort and Villude

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' except David and his fighting style.

* * *

"Will you stop yelling at me!"

I woke up abruptly to the arguing of Shana and the mysterious woman. My head was pounding and my jaw was aching. I slowly turned toward the voices and vaguely made out Shana, Lavitz and the woman. "Could you stop shouting please?" I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded, and more surprised though at the excruciating pain in my jaw as a spoke.

Within a second Shana stood at my bedside. "Lie still, that Giganto broke your jaw."

I moaned. "Crap. Who is she?" I asked with difficulty, staring at the woman. "And where is Dart?"

"Ah, I'm here." Dart's voice almost sounded as weak me. I turned and saw him lying on the bed next to mine. The strange armour he was wearing was gone. He looked at the woman and sat up. "Hey, we meet again and again you save my life."

"You know her?" Lavitz asked.

"I'm Rose." She pointed out Dart's memento. "I became interested in that and followed you here. I wanted to see if you could be a Dragoon." She took out a similar stone, except this one was a dark violet. It began to sparkle brightly as did Dart's. "That is proof I didn't follow you for nothing. You deserve to rule dragons."

"My god, I never would have thought this power was concealed in my father's memento." Dart examined the spirit, then put it away.

Lavitz folded his arms and inquiring looked at Rose. "How come you know this? I heard about Dragoons from Minister Noish. It was they who freed the humans from the Winglies. And it was thought to be of legend."

"Well it's better than ignorance." She gave him a sharp look. Obviously Lavitz had offended her.

"So that's all. You just saved him because you knew Dart is a Dragoon?" Shana asked. She took the bandage from my head and applied a new one.

Rose shook her head. "At first yeah, but there is something else." She leaned against a bedpost and glanced outside. "The fire I saw burning in my old friends burns in you. You know who to protect, where to go and what to do, just like they did."

"Where are they now?" I asked and winced slightly as pain shot through my face.

"Gone." Rose's short answer mirrored the grief I saw in her eyes.

"Gee, I'm sorry. Maybe I was wrong about you," Shana apologized.

"Don't worry." Rose shrugged. "I'm used to being hated."

I saw something then, I sure didn't like. Rose's whole being seemed to be giving off something ominous and it scared me. Who was she, why did she know so much about Dragoons if they were supposed to be the stuff of legend? I banished the questions for now, deciding I would find out sooner or later.

I sat up and carefully touched my right jaw. Suddenly Shana grabbed my hand. "Don't touch that. It has to heal first. If you'll let the potion do it's work that is."

"Yes mum."

"Tease." She moved over to Dart, offended looked at me and stuck her tongue out. Dart stared at her, then at me. But before he could speak, we heard someone shouting outside.

"Please, someone help us! The fort is under attack!" We rushed outside and saw an exhausted knight. He ran towards us. "You gotta send reinforcements. The Seventh Fort is being overwhelmed by dragons."

Lavitz blinked a few times. "Did you say 'dragons'?" The knight nodded. Stunned Lavitz looked at us, then at Rose.

"It is not possible. There is no way," she whispered.

Dart walked to the gate. "Well, what are we standing around for? Let's go, they need help." He didn't wait for any answer and rushed off.

Shana ran after him. "Wait for us!" We followed her example and soon caught up with him at the edge of a swamp, not far from Hoax.

* * *

Dart had slowed down to a walking pace and with sword drawn took a path on the right, which seemed to lead directly to a fierce battle. I followed his example my daggers ready. The pain of my jaw was subsiding a little and I thought it must be the healing potion doing it's job. I felt a little ridiculous with the bandage though, but fighting Shana, no I definitely passed for that.

Our little group continued along the path, hearing battle cries and soon we reached the fort. I described it with one word. Terrible. The Basil knights were being slaughtered. Immediately we came into action. The first sandora I met here, laughed at me, pointing out the bandage. I felt the anger grow, stabbed my dagger in his leg, used it as a boost, somersaulted, grabbed him and slashed his neck. "Grasp of Death." I heard the others doing their attacks.

"Burning Rush!"

"Rod Typhoon!" This from Lavitz who had just executed a four spin attack, the fourth spin slicing his enemy.

Rose was amazing in battle. The coolness she had as she took out a soldier with a simple stab and slash. "Whip Smack!"

Suddenly an arrow flew by, extremely close to my face, whipping up my hair and finding its target right trough the skull of a soldier, who had obviously tried to attack me. I looked over at Shana and held up a thumb. She smiled at me, then fired another arrow at a soldier who almost attacked Dart in the back. I charged another soldier. "Spinning Crush!" He dropped dead, my weapons in his chin. Then a shadow fell over us and I heard a loud roar and the flapping of wings. A beam of lightning struck the fort, scorching it to the ground and killing any sandoran close to it.

I looked up but only saw a huge shadow in the thick mist above the swamp. The thing roared again and flew off.

Rose was standing nearby and looked at the shadow flying off. "I'm surprised to find you alive old friend," she whispered. Then she saw me, standing there.

"Old friend?" I folded my arms.

"Mind your own," she snapped and walked off, joining Dart and Shana as they inspected the burned out fort.

Lavitz walked over to me and sat on a tree stump. "She is a strange one, she is."

I joined him. "I know. There is something about her, I absolutely don't like. The weird thing is, she seemed to recognize whatever it was back there. Called it 'old friend'." I sighed and carefully touched my jaw. It didn't hurt as much anymore, but I decided to wait for Shana to come back, then I would ask her, if I could take the bloody thing off.

"I'm thinking we should keep a close eye on her." Lavitz glanced at me and I nodded.

Soon after that Dart, Shana and Rose came back. "It seems there really was a dragon here, probably Feyrbrand, the green tusked dragon." Rose looked at me.

"I cannot believe it! Hoax was only a diversion. They wanted the Seventh Fort." Lavitz cursed and muttering walked off.

"We should proceed over the Volcano, to the Dragon's Nest and take him out there." Rose leaned against the tree stump.

Dart nodded and we all walked away from the Fort. Lavitz shot one last look at it, then followed. The trip through the swamp was in one word soggy. My feet kept getting stuck in the mud. Shana also had trouble and even twisted her ankle. She tried to be brave, but when she fell down again, Dart offered to carry her on his back and we continued our way. It was hard though. With Shana down and Dart carrying her, I took it on me to protect them from the local vermin. Crocodiles thought them an easy meal and a strange looking animal, called a merman, was really territorial. I disposed of him quick with a simple 'Double Take' attack. While resting on Dart's back, Shana soon felt better and was able to walk by herself again. We made our way out of the swamp and before long we stood at the foot of Volcano Villude.

* * *

Volcano Villude was excruciating hot. I broke a sweat, just by blinking. Awful. After a while I begged Shana if I could take the bandage off. The Volcano was hot enough on it's own and my face was cooking. She checked my jaw and it seemed it had healed okay, 'cause she took off the dreaded bandage. We moved on, when suddenly the ground started to shake violently.

"What the hell?" Dart looked out over the volcano and soon saw a strange flaming bird.

"Firebird," Rose whispered. "Why does he show? We have the dragon to worry about."

"Do we fight it?" I stared at the 'bird'.

"That is up to him." Rose looked up, then the bird saw us and screeching it flew our way.

"Run!" Dart turned and we ran into the caves of the volcano. The firebird flew over and disappeared.

The critters in Volcano Villude were possibly just as hot as their environment and I burned myself quite a few times on the flaming salamanders. I looked at the others. Dart easily cleaved his enemies without a blister and Lavitz had the advantage of a long spear. Shana fired her arrows from afar and Rose had her rapier. I on the other hand had to get real close or my daggers had no effect. I bit my tongue and bravely continued fighting off any animal attack, ignoring the blisters. We continued our way and were hopping rocks to get on the other side of a lava river. I jumped a rock and landed right behind Shana who had stopped abruptly.

"What is calling me?" She suddenly took off in the other direction of where we were going.

"What the…" Dart turned around. "Shana!" He ran after her and we followed.

In the cave I saw a strange fossil statue thing. It looked weird and ugly. "You were called by this?" I asked.

"I don't know. When I came here, I didn't hear anything." Shana watched the statue. Dart moved closer to it, trying to examine it. Shana abruptly pulled him back. "Don't! Something is wrong here."

"Listen to her." Rose looked at the statue and I thought I detected fear in her voice. "This…Virage is still alive."

I stared at her. "Virage? Alive?"

She kept her gaze on the thing. "It's a thing from a long gone past and should not be disturbed, especially not by us."

"Why," Dart asked her, but his question was answered by the statue, which suddenly started moving. Shana looked up, shocked, and passed out.

"Bloody hell!" I shouted and could barely jump back as the Virage clawed at me, getting on the rock.

"Let's settle this, once and for all." Rose charged it, slashed it twice, then stabbed it. "Die! More and More!"

Lavitz and Dart charged from both sides. "Rod Typhoon!" The final spin left a big gash and fluids spilled out.

Dart slashed it to the left, then right, spinned and slashed, then jumped and created a enormous wound. "Volcano!"

The Virage let out something that came close to an agonizing scream. I rushed it, jumped and with my daggers I lashed out, bringing daggers inwards, then out, creating lots of serious cuts. I kicked the foul thing, somersaulted backwards and landed on my feet. "Killer Dance!"

The Virage stumbled backwards, obviously overwhelmed by the attacks and the serious blood loss. Dart charged it, jumped and gave it one final slash. It was enough to send the Virage down into the lava.

Rose stood by the edge looking down at the Virage which was slowly sinking away. A gush of lava spat up, licking the rock. Lavitz shielded his face, but Rose stood there, motionless.

Dart had reached Shana, who had come by and stared at the edge of the rock in fear. "Come on, Shana." He helped her up and supported her. The poor girl was terrified and let Dart lead her away from the scene. Lavitz and I followed, but I looked back at Rose. She just stood there, hypnotized.

"Rose! Come on!" She looked at me, then back at the Virage, then finally came with us. _Bloody hell, she is a strange one_, I thought as I watched her walk by me. I followed and we finally hopped the last stones across the lava river.

"HELP!"

"What the….?" We looked around startled, except for Rose, who just pointed at a man, hanging from a ledge. Dart and Shana rushed over to him, jumping from one ledge to the one he was hanging on to and quickly pulled the man up to safety. Whilst Shana was huffing and puffing from the effort, I suddenly noticed his clothes. They kind of made him look like a clown. Purple and big fluffs all over.

"Oh, thanks y'all," the man said. "I thought I wouldn't make it there."

"No….problem," Shana panted.

"Yeah, really thanks. In return please have this." He reached in his pocket, revealed a beautiful sapphire pin and handed it over to Shana. She gazed at it, astounded.

"Oh, I can't take this."

The man ignored her and put the pin in her hands. "You have to. You saved me."

Dart leaned over to her and whispered something. She nodded. "Okay, thanks," she said to the man and pinned the pin in her blouse pocket.

"I'm Dabas by the way. If you're ever in Lohan, come visit my Antique shop." And off he went.

I scratched behind my ear. "That was weird."

The others agreed with me and we continued our way. We came to a lava pit and I was so relieved to finally see the exit of the volcano caves. However, someone wasn't ready to let us go yet. From the lava pit, the Fire Bird emerged and used fire to block our way.

Dart and Rose grabbed their Dragon Spirits and transformed. Dart was engulfed by flames and Rose by a black sphere. They emerged simultaneously in their Dragoon Armour.

Dart flew up, threw his sword in the air and a ball of fire grew in front of his chest. As the ball grew large enough, he used his elbow to slam it into the Fire Bird. However to no effect. The ball went through the bird and into the rock wall, behind it, shaking the entire volcano and Lavitz, Shana and me.

"Your fire magic is no good!" Rose shouted. She flew at the bird and unleashed a series of hacks, stabs and slashes. Dart followed her example and slashed, twirled and swiped his enhanced sword up. The Fire Bird seemed gravely wounded, but still launched an attack at us, especially the 3 non-dragoons.

"Bloody Hell!" I tried to prepare for the attack coming my daggers ready. Lavitz pointed his spear at the bird and Shana released arrow after arrow. Her arrows were no good.

The Fire Bird screeched, but suddenly we heard Rose's voice and saw some weird portal. "Demon's Gate!" A strong wind sucked at the Fire Bird, which screeched and tried to fly away from the portal. The wind was stronger and the bird was sucked in. The portal then closed and vanished into the ground.

I stared at Rose as she lowered to the ground and detransformed. "What was that? Does it lead to other worlds?" I demanded.

"No, it's a form of dragoon magic and it leads to nothingness," she said, obviously surprised at my demands.

"You'd better tell the truth, Rose, or I'll…." I stopped as she suddenly held her rapier at my neck.

"You'll what? Do you question me?" Her eyes were filled with anger.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Dart suddenly shouted. He pushed us away from each other. "We have a dragon to stop and do you think we'll defeat it, if we're squabbling amongst ourselves?"

Rose sheathed her sword and threw her hair back. "Spoken like a leader." She walked off.

I sighed. "Fine." My short answer failed to express the anger I felt towards Rose. I thought she was weird, seeing as she knew so much about things that were considered legend. And her so-called magic gate was very uncomfortable to me.

I strolled after the group. Lavitz however had noticed my dismay and slowed down as we walked down the mountain path. "David, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I can't divide us up like that." I glanced at Rose. She cleaved a red hot, a strange ghostly flame. "She just pisses me off."

"I haven't figured her out yet. She knows things we don't and especially about strange beings, like Virage and the legendary Dragoons." Lavitz seemed to share my concern. "But we should give her a chance."

I looked up. "I think she's hiding something." We were silent the rest of the way and soon came to a forest with inside the Dragon's Nest.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took a little longer. I have been down with bronchitis and my baby girl came back from hospital this week. Good to have her home, finally, but writing gets behind. I have to really fit in time and thankfully I have found some. Anyway, hope you like and read and review.


	5. Defeat of Feyrbrand

**Disclaimer:** Stop sueing me! I don't own anything, except for David and his fighting style.

* * *

The forest surrounding the Dragon's Nest was dark and damp and off course had it's inhabitants, which loved to make a meal out of us, had they been given the chance. As we fought our way through in search of the Dragon's Nest, I also noticed the air was thick and I felt woozy as I breathed. Rose and Dart didn't seem to have any trouble, Shana looked like she was going to pass out any minute. Lavitz was having a hard time too, but he just acted tough.

I saw Rose looking at the three of us and she stopped.

"You smell that don't you?"

"It hard not to smell it, I'm breathing it," I snapped.

"I noticed as soon as we entered the forest," Dart said, "But I don't feel any stranger."

"We carry the power of Dragoon. We are immune to the dragon's poison," Rose said as if it was the most normal thing on earth.

"Ohh, woman!" I trembled with anger. "How can you be so cold! You and your damn Dragoons are so special and it's okay if we, normal people, die, because of this poisoned air."

"Oh, my." Shana doubled over, heavily breathing. We turned to her, shocked.

Dart rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt a bit dizzy." I glanced at her and saw she was still a little unsteady on her feet.

"Must be hard on a woman, to endure so much." Lavitz crossed his arms.

"I'm a woman too." Rose looked at him.

Lavitz turned to her and shrugged. "You're special." I stared at him, dismayed. How could he think she was special?

"Special huh? Fine." Rose shrugged. "I don't capitalize on a woman's frailty anyway."

Shana turned to Lavitz, trying to catch her breath. "I want….." At that moment her legs couldn't carry her and she fell on her knees. Dart kneeled down beside her and helped her up. "I'm okay. It's this air. But I think I'm getting used to it."

I watched as Dart comforted her. I could see he really cared for her, but what kind of care? He looked like a big brother and as they walked off I overheard Rose and Lavitz exclaiming the same thing.

"They are playing brother and sister," I heard Rose say.

"Yup, they are always like that," Lavitz confirmed.

We continued our way and came to clearing with a contaminated river and lots of large cobwebs. It freaked me out. I detested spiders and especially large ones. I walked up to a web and started crossing it, but suddenly it trembled and gave way from under my feet.

"David!" To my surprise it was Rose's voice, fading away as I fell down the large hole. With a loud thud I hit the ground, knocking the air out of my chest and I passed out.

* * *

"David? David wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Dart, Lavitz and Shana standing over me. Rose was standing a little further away. Dart helped me up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I sat up. "Yeah." I got up, feeling a sharp pain in my back, but I hid the pain from my friends. "Where are we now?"

"I'm guessing…." Dart was interrupted by a loud roar. "Feyrbrand's Nest?"

"Indeed," was Rose's cool reply.

"Well, at least we don't have to look for him anymore." Dart went on ahead.

"So confident." Rose walked by him and climbed the strange plant hanging from the ceiling.

One by one we climbed it, me last. I raised my arms to grab the plant, when I felt this excruciating pain from inside me. I doubled over and suddenly this strange white light came from my body. I screamed and at the same time I heard a roar in the distance. The light dimmed and the pain subsided a bit. I could feel my heart beating rapidly and my breath was short. Then a transformed Dart landed beside me.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him and saw the concern in his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," I said and ran my fingers through my hair. Dart nodded and flew up. I followed him, climbing the strange plant. When I reached the top, Lavitz helped me get up.

"What happened down there?" Shana asked concerned.

I shook my head. "Not sure. I heard a strange roar though and it wasn't Feyrbrand. It sounded farther away."

"We should be moving." Rose's cold voice sent shivers down my spine. She walked off to the end of the cave, where a doorway, hacked in the rock, led to the nest of Feyrbrand.

* * *

Yet again we were held back by critters that dwelled these caves. But it didn't take us long to dispose of them and we entered the Dragon's Chamber. We saw a man up ahead and as I looked over to Lavitz, his face was twisted with anger and wrath.

"Well, well, look who stepped in. Lavitz!" The man called out.

"You filthy, lying bastard!" Lavitz yelled at him. He ran towards the man about to bury spear in his chest. However the man parried the attack and pushed Lavitz back. "You traitor."

"Do you know him?" Dart asked.

"How could I forget him? Greham betrayed my father and murdered him. He betrayed my king and my country. Everything I stand for, everything I know."

"Oh come now Lavitz. Still carrying a grudge after more than twelve years? Is that a patriotic knight or a man filled with vengeance?"

Lavitz twirled his weapon, then pointed it at Greham. "Both," he snarled. "I finally get to avenge my father's death."

Greham guffawed. "You truly believe you can take me on?" He took a step back, arms spread. "Witness my new power, Lavitz, then decide if you wish to fight me." Greham roared, a green sphere appeared and he was engulfed in a whirlwind of leaves. The wind was strong and I protected my face with one hand. Then it lied down and Greham appeared clad in jade dragoon armor.

"You are a Dragoon!" Lavitz was shocked as were the rest of us.

"Where did you get that spirit? Obtaining the power of a Dragoon is not an easy task." Rose pointed her sword at Greham.

"So you know about the Dragoons. Fine, before I send you all to Soa, I'll tell you." Greham crossed his arms. "His Majesty Doel got all his power and intelligence from Emperor Diaz."

"Emperor Diaz died 11.000 years ago. With the name of the Holy Imperial Gloriano." Rose's face was filled with disbelief. I had not seen her like that.

"Well, you won't find out if he is alive or not. Because your lives will end here!" Greham flew up and now Feyrbrand chose to enter. The dragon immediately went after us.

But we had two Dragoons in our midst and they transformed. I could see Greham was as surprised as we were when we saw he was a Dragoon. He muttered something then attacked Lavitz.

I was having a hard time keeping Feyrbrand off me. In his first attack he came straight at me and I stormed him, head on, jumped and lashed out with my dagger, making the same zizag moves I had on done on the Virage. I then kicked the dragon on the side of his head, creating enough power to somersault backward and land on my feet again. "Killer Dance!" Feyrbrand stumbled back and I grinned. I had him, or so I thought. He shook his head then lashed out a me, growling. He then directed some vicious attacks at me, including one that poisoned me. If it hadn't been for purifiers, I would have died. Shana, myself, Dart and Rose focussed our attacks on Feyrbrand.

Lavitz and Greham were engaged in an one on one battle and even though Greham had the advantage of Dragoon, Lavitz certainly was his match. Lavitz embedded his spear in the ground, kicked the man, landed on his feet, jerked the spear out of the ground and slashed Greham's bare arm. "Typhoon Assault!" Greham answered the attack by a magic attack. His hands turned blue and like throwing knives he threw thick, blue needles. They grazed Lavitz on his arms and legs, but did no real damage.

Feyrbrand took another swipe at me, but the sharp fangs only tore the cloth of my pants. He lashed out again and I jumped back. I frowned. Why wasn't he trying harder any more to get me? I didn't mind the easy battle, but this dragon was not as ferocious towards me as he was to Dart, Rose and Shana. Shana had suffered some nasty wounds and her white trousers were smudged with her own blood.

Dart must have thought it was enough and curled up in a ball of fire. His wings were replaced by fire and he held out his sword. "Final Burst!" He was propelled forward in a gush of fire. It looked like he went right through Feyrbrand, then he was suddenly back on the spot where he had started the attack. He was surrounded by two rings and he let his wings down. The rings were blown to the dragon and they scorched him bad. Mortally wounded Feyrbrand fell down.

The mighty dragon moaned and as the dust cleared from his fall, I could see Lavitz was in major trouble.

Greham had him pinned down and was about to unleash a huge magic attack on the knight. "Lavitz!" I stormed over, angry and threw myself between Lavitz and the attack. Suddenly I felt strong and again I heard the distant roar. The last thing I saw before a white light engulfed me were Greham's frightened eyes.

Then the light subsided and Greham was on the floor, detransformed and gasping his final breaths. Lavitz scrambled to his feet and walked over to Greham, kneeling down beside him.

"Why?" was all Lavitz could say to the man.

"Nobody could be stronger than Servi. That was the only thing I could never conquer. I had...admiration for him, ...as a friend. But time goes by and it turned into this feeling." He paused, trying to breathe. "This fear, from realizing the limits of your ability...This fear...that goes nowhere. The only thing you can do is curse yourself for weakness..."

Lavitz shook his head. "You couldn't overcome your 'fear' by defecting to Doel, you needed to overcome my father…."

"There was...an alternative. If only I could obtain a new power, I could be equal to, or surpass him..." The jade stone in his hand glowed. "That was...the Dragoon Spirit I got from His Majesty Doel." The light shone even brighter. "Lavitz...live strong….. I go to…..Servi……" He breathed his final breath and his head sunk sidewards.

"He's lucky to be dead now." This could have come from no other person than Rose.

'You bitch!" I blurted out. "How can you say that! The guy did some nasty things, I admit, but to say that!" I stormed off and started climbing the bones covered in cobwebs, to get up to the forest again. I was boiling with anger. I started to think I really hated Rose. The way she talked, acted. I sat down at the base of a tree and looked at the lake. It almost looked as if the water turned normal again. Then I saw a green light coming from the Dragon's Nest. I slowly got up and went over. I looked down and saw Lavitz standing there with a green light in his hands. "So you're a Dragoon as well?" I shouted to him. He looked up, his face showing the pride he must have felt. I glanced at Rose, who seemed kind of shaken. Why? I didn't know and I definitely didn't care.

* * *

"Shana!" Dart's voice brought my attention to Shana, who had passed out. Maybe because of the injuries, maybe from the poison. Whatever the reason, she needed a medic and fast. I let myself slide down and upon reaching the nest, I rushed to Dart and Shana. I looked at her pretty, innocent face. And my thoughts immediately went to Bale.

Lavitz must have read my mind. "We can't carry her over Villude, we have to go to Lohan."

"Lohan?" Dart didn't like the idea. "They are so bent on money…."

"We have no choice. Besides, I heard the doctor there is the best in all of Serdio."

"Fine. We go then." Dart lifted Shana from the ground and with Lavitz' and my help we climbed the bones. Rosehad climbed up ahead of us and was leaning against a tree. She still looked somewhat shaken. Dart rushed by her to the outskirts of the forest. "Come on! We have to get there fast. Shana's breathing is very irregular."

We followed him. He was a passionate man, Dart. We never even stopped on the way to Lohan and he just kept on running. I, on the other hand, could feel I wasn't used to the lifestyle on this world. Had to stop now and again to catch my breathing. Then I had to run even faster to catch up with the others.

* * *

We arrived at Lohan in the afternoon and Dart finally slowed down. I could hear Shana's faint voice. "I wish I wasn't sick. We could have fun…."

"We'll get you to a doctor. You'll feel better." He ran to a staircase on the left, went up and then ran to the last door on the left of this floor. He held Shana and with one arm slammed open the door. "I need a doctor………fast!"

They had us waiting outside the recovery room for a long time, while the doctor examined Shana. Finally the door opened and the doctor gestured we could come in. Dart immediately went to her bedside.

The doctor glanced at us. "I couldn't believe it was Dragon's poison until I saw it with my own eyes. I have never seen such symptoms. There is nothing wrong with the body...at least that's how it seems. But her consciousness has closed inward after she arrived here. It seems the mind is poisoned, not the body. I don't think the clinic can help her. I'm sorry, but in this condition, it could be a week, if she is lucky."

I looked at Shana, and as I heard the doctor's words I stared at him shocked. "She's going to die?"

The doctor shook his head. "There is absolutely nothing I can do to save her." He touched her face. "What was she doing near such a legendary beast?"

Lavitz looked at his friend. "Please, there must be a way to save her."

The man looked up, sighed and left the room. A few minutes later he came back, holding a book and reading in it. "I looked in here and it seems there is a cure for dragon's poison."

I jerked up, so did Dart. He stared him straight in the eye. "What is it? We'll get it."

"It's called the Dragoni Plant." He closed the book. "However, there is a 'but'. It seems this medicine is as legendary as a Dragon."

"I don't care," Dart said. "Where can we find it?"

"I'm sorry. **That** I don't know."

"Bloody hell, man, how can you tell us there is a cure and then don't know where to find it? Guys, lets go find this plant on our own. Shana has to get better." I walked out. And there I was, outside in the city of Lohan. But Dart and Lavitz soon came out as well. Rose was last.

"We should be able to find something here. Lohan has all the information of Serdio." Lavitz crossed the bridge to the right side of the first floor. We followed and started looking for someone who could tell us about the Dragoni plant.

I suddenly saw a shop with a familiar name. I pointed it out. "Look familiar?"

"Yup. Well, he did say we should drop by if we were in the neighbourhood."

"My thoughts exactly."

We went in and were greeted immediately by Dabas. "Welcome to …….hey!" He walked over to Dart and slapped him on the shoulders. "Welcome to Dabas' Antique Store." He spread his arms. He then looked at us one by one. "Where is the pretty lady who saved me?"

"She has fallen ill. We are looking for the Dragoni Plant." Dart's eyes looked hopefull. "Do you know or have it?"

Dabas scratched on his head. "Yes and no." He took out a little book. "Yes I know of it and no, I don't have any. You would have to go to the Shrine of Shirley to find some."

Rose, who as usual had been standing somewhere leaning, looked up. "Shirley……" she whispered, not knowing I heard her. That woman and I definitely needed to talk. Something was up and I had to find out what.

"Dabas, many thanks. We're going to get some dragoni and save Shana." Dart was very glad with this news.

"You do that. And be sure to come by when she is all better."

"We'll do that."

So we left Dabas, bought some provisions and headed off to the Shrine of Shirley, which was near the dragon's forest.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Jay, chapter 5. Finally…..Still no humor, but I couldn't find any scene to put any in. But when Haschel comes into scene, I'll be sure to put it in. Yeah, there is something about David and he really hates Rose, but something or someone is about to change his opinion about her, soon. I'll be sure not to leave chapter 6 too long. We're getting to my favourite part. What? Just wait and read. Hahahah, I'm mean 


	6. Shirley's Shrine and a new Dragoon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except for David and his fighting technique.

* * *

We left Lohan in the direction of Feyrbrand's Nest. When we entered the forest it had certainly changed since we left it only a day ago. The cobwebs, to my horror, were still there, but the water looked pure and the air smelt so clean. I even saw fish swimming in the water, strange fish, but they were there. And of course the occasional monsters. Lavitz was trying out his new found dragoon power, with a scold from Rose now and then, warning him to respect the power and not use it on every critter that crossed us. I sighed. _She thinks she is so perfect_, I thought, walked passed her to the water side, shotting a dismayed look at her. 

We continued along the water, jumping a few stones to get to the other side. We then followed the path Shana had taken earlier to take a breather.

For a moment my thoughts went out to her. She was a friend and we just had to save her. It seemed Dart shared my thoughts. He was walking really fast, killing anything in his way with a simple 'Double Slash', an attack where he slashed to the right and the left. Then he just moved on to the next.

* * *

As we walked on a small path a strange plant blocked the exit. Rose cut it down and walked towards the ends of the forest. We came to a rocky landscape and in the distance I could see yet another forest. It took a day to get past the rocky lands and when we were through we came to white stone pillars at the entrance of the forest I had seen. 

We walked along a white paved road to some kind of door. Rose stopped and gazed at the engraving above it.

'That is...' she started.

We looked up. 'Is that a dragon?' Dart asked. As an answer Rose took out her dragoon spirit. Lavitz and Dart followed her example. They resonated together with the mural.

Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach, the white light illuminated from inside me and I heard the roaring again. I heard an underlying voice in the roar. 'David? What's wrong?' This coming from Rose.

'He is calling out to me...' I said. It was weird. Then a huge shadow swooped down and a lightning bolt hit the ground, blowing Dart, Rose and Lavitz of their feet. The shadow set himself on the door to the temple and roared again. I strained to look up and saw a dragon. I nearly fell over again. He had three heads, blue eyes and a silver blue colour. On each head was a black marking and he had huge leathery wings. 'Oh my god...' I whispered.

The dragon hissed and lowered his head to me, sniffing and breathing loudly, in and out. Then I heard a voice. It sounded like it was in my head. 'You're not ready,' it hissed. 'Learn more, young master, and I will follow.' The dragon roared, right at me. My hair whipped up and then with a final roar he took off.

I slowly sat down on the ground, stunned. The others got to their feet. They had all watched in awe, yes even Rose. She almost seemed excited. So unlike her. 'Do you realise what has just happened?'

I looked at her. 'No, but you're bound to tell me.'

'You have been recognized as a dragoon.' She looked up in the direction the dragon had flown. 'By the Blue-Eyed Silver Dragon. I didn't even know he was still alive. Or that he would choose a master.'

'Yeah, but I don't have a spirit in my hand, now do I,' I said annoyed.

'He'll be back to challenge you. You have to earn the spirit, by killing him.' Rose looked at me. 'I just hope he didn't make a mistake, seeing as your skill in fighting isn't that advanced.'

That felt as a slap in the face. I reached for my daggers. 'Why don't we 'test' my strength?!' Rose too reached for her weapon.

Dart jumped in between. 'Stop it, the both of you!' He pushed me back. 'Fighting like this is not going to help Shana! We have to find the plant.'

'Fine,' I muttered, sheathed my daggers and walked past Rose. 'We will have our match,' I said under my breath.

'As you wish,' was her reply and she went inside the temple.

* * *

We walked through the temple, finding several notes from some guy, named Drake. He was very hospitable. There were also some nasty monsters here, including a huge crystal golem. Nasty thing. Lavitz and I attacked from both sides and still it was hard to kill. When we made it through the main room, we went up some stairs. Rose was walking behind us and seemed very far away. _What is she thinking off?_ I wondered. Then a stone gargoyle attacked from the bushes. She didn't see it. I moaned and jumped between her and the gargoyle, attacking it with a 'Grasp of Death'. It fell dead. 'Keep your eyes open, Rose,' I said and walked away. She just stared at me. 

Then we came to some long stairs, but as soon as we went up, the steps disappeared and we were sent sliding down to the bottom. 'What the hell?' Lavitz exlaimed.

Dart went up them again, but as soon as he was halfway, he came sliding down. 'Damn,' he said. 'How will we get up?'

'We fly.' Rose transformed and flew up.

Lavitz and Dart followed her example. It still stunned me, the transformation to Dragoons. It was so powerfull. Then I realised. I didn't have that power. Not untill that dragon showed up again. I started tapping my foot, to alert the others to the same fact. Lavitz swooped down. 'Sorry David, we forgot.' He picked me up under my arms and flew over the stairs. On the other side he put me down and detransformed.

'Thanks, Lavitz.'

'Hehe, you owe me,' he grinned and slapped me on the shoulder. Then a series of knives came raining down on us. We jumped back and Lavitz transformed again. 'Show yourself!' he yelled, spear ready.

'How dare you?!' a voice said and a guy jumped out. He looked really weird, wore a big hat and had knives in his hands. But he hadn't counted on three flying people. 'You will not take the treasure,' he said with a light tremble.

Dart landed infront of him and detransformed. 'We're not here for that. All we want is some Dragoni Plant.'

Then a woman's voice sounded. 'Why do you disturb my peace, Dragoons?' I looked up and saw a beautifull lady float down. She was ghost, but nonetheless, beautifull.

'Hello Shirley.' Rose walked up the ghost. 'It's been a long time.'

Shirley backed up. 'You are...Rose.' She came closer. 'I see. You've been on your sad journey since then.' I lifted an eye brow as she said that. What did she mean?

'Please, will you spare us some Dragoni Plant? Our friend is suffering from dragon's poison,' Dart asked.

'Dragons? O they're still clinging to life.' She sighed mournfully, then turned to Dart. 'I'm very sorry, but I don't have any Dragoni Plant.'

'Then how do we save our friend?' I asked her urgingly.

She stared at me. 'There is one way..' There was a flash of light and she held out her hands. There in her palm, lay a white dragoon spirit. 'With the power of the White Silver dragoon.' Dart stepped forward. The spirit resonated with his red spirit as Shirley gave it to him. 'Now I bid you farewell, dragoons. Untill fate allows us to cross paths again.' With that she vanished in a flash of light.

'Wauw,' I exlaimed.

'Couldn't agree with you more,' Lavitz said.

Drake, the 'hospitable man', stepped up. 'You have Shirley's approval,' he said. 'Go save your friend. I will ensure you have save passage on the way out of the temple.' He walked into a white stone dome and seemed to flip a switch of some kind.

'Thank you,' Dart said and he walked towards the stairs.

We followed off course and made our way out of the temple. This time there were no monsters and we left the temple behind us, going through the rocky plains and the dragon's forest. It was an easy journey but I trained hard on every monster I saw, so the Blue-Eyed Silver Dragon would come again, so I could earn my spirit. And off course, I wanted to show Rose, I wasn't weak.

* * *

When we reached Lohan, Dart accelerated and rushed to the hospital, practically breaking the door down as he went inside. The doctor was standing next to Shana's bed, with a nurse next to him. 'Thank you, nurse,' he said as we came in and the woman left. 'Did you find the plant? 

Dart shook his head. 'No, but with this,-he took the white stone out of his pocket- we should be able to save her.' He placed the spirit on Shana's hands and wanted to take his own out, but then the room was filled with a bright white light. 'What the...' The young man covered his eyes.

The light faded and there was Shana, sitting up. She looked down at the white spirit in her hands. 'What is this?'

'Shana, you are a Dragoon!' I said happily. 'And you're alive!'

The others took out there spirits and they started to resonate together. Shana was lifted from her bed and transformed. Feathers surrounded her and then cover her. She appeared again in her armour with blue wings. White and blue. Rose was shocked. 'This has never happened before,' she whispered. 'What is going on?'

'I'd like to know as well, Rose,' I said. Again I had overheard her. She stared at me and the others turned to her as well.

'Leave me alone,' she snapped and walked out.

Dart looked at the doctor. 'About this..I don't know what to say.'

The doctor smiled. 'I wouldn't understand, even if you told me. It's enough witnessing this rememberous moment. In addition, I don't need a reward.' He sighed happily. 'Please just end this war.'

'With the dragon gone, there is not much of a threat. King Albert can take care of the rest,' Lavitz said proudly.

'Well then, rest in Lohan. The hero competition is tomorrow. You can watch or compete,' the doctor said. 'I'll definitely look forward to that match.'

'Thank you very much for your help,' Dart said, shaking his hand. Shana detransformed and followed Dart out. So did Lavitz and I.

* * *

Outside, there was no sign of Rose. 'I'll go look for her,' I offered. 'You guys go to this hero competititon.' The left for the arena in the middle of Lohan and I went looking for Rose in the streets of Lohan. I must have been in every shop and alley, when I found her near the entrance to town. She sat on a barrel, watching people enter town. 'Here you are.' 

Her eyes were cold. 'What do you want?'

I placed my hands in my side. 'Oh will you drop the attitude?! Why are you like this? So full of hate.' Finally I had my chance to talk to her alone. 'How is it you know all these things from a distant past? And I want a straight answer this time.'

'You really want to know?' I folded my arms and looked her right in the eye. She sighed. 'Come with me. These people don't need to hear this.' She left the entrance and I followed. When we were a good distance from town and with no people around, Rose finally told me her story.

* * *

Two people, a man and a woman, were standing in a field. The woman was talking, first slow, then she showed the man a necklace and with lots of non verbal signs she kept on talking. The man was silent. His eyes distant, his face shocked as he listened to her tale. He slowly lowered to sit down on a tree stump. The woman looked up to the sky, and kept on speaking... 

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Finally, chapter six is up. I chose to let Rose's story be seen from a third person view, because those who know LOD, know her story and I wanted to show David's reactions from far as he finally learns her history. Please review and keep on reading. I am in the posititon again to update more, huzzah!

For those who didn't recognize him, the dragon in Shirley's Shrine, by the way, is the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Told you there would be a bit of Yu-Gi-Oh. Can you imagine that as armour...Wauw


End file.
